Sarah Rushman(Marrow)
Marrow was a mutant prisoner in a sentinel detention facility where she was imprisoned, alongside Bishop, Domino, Firestar, and Hellion. Professor Xavier's meets her here, and son after escaped with Professor X and the rest of the team1. Marrow was with the team when they meet Polaris, who assembles a friendly Sentinel which the team leaves with. Marrow develops a friendship with the Sentinel which becomes named Rover2. Eventually, Marrow caused trouble for the team because of her attachment to Rover. She decides to have Rover help the team, but Rover ends up being destroyed. She decides then to tell a group of Sentinels that she could lead them to Charles Xavier3, but later bring Polaris back with her to confront the Master Mold4. Powers and Abilities Hyper-Accelerated Metabolism: Her metabolism is the basis of what fuels her abilities to the way that they have manifested. * Accelerated Bone Growth: She has the ability to control the growth, shape and toughness of her bone structure. Initially this was uncontrolled as they constantly protruded from her skin at an uncontrollable rate, but after enhancement by a Skrull medical facility, and later by the Weapon X Program, she would learn to mostly control it retaining a more cleanly semblance, despite each enhancement administered having partially failed over time. Sarah's body generates bony protrusions which she can remove, though not without pain, and wield as weapons. Even acting as a form of protective shielding or armor by covering herself with it. She can utilize this power in many ways, including the creation of knuckle guards, spears, blades, rigid tendrils, bone claws; both fingernail & knuckle protrusion and even projectile spikes. While with Weapon X, Sarah had more control of her protrusions able to hide them appearing normal and form more complex shapes and of a higher quality similar to ivory. After having regained her powers under Volga's Power Restorative/Bestowal experimentation Sarah had regained complete control over her power, possibly strengthening it even but at the cost of her sanity. Now Marrow not only had enough control over her power to appear more human but could take her abilities to new heights. ** Bone Structure Durability: Her Skeletal bones seems to be also more durable than normal, she had easily survived heavy hits on several body parts. For example Flag-Smasher hit her twice with his mace on the head without creating much damage and Sabretooth threw her against a wall with no result on her inner bones. She also jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge twice (something that would often result in death or broken bones) without any major damage being able to walk normally afterwards. Recently this aspect of her mutant gift has been taken to ridiculous extremes once growing numerous bonespikes all over her body and then ramming headlong into an equivalent of a sky borne albatross like a cannonball without much injury to her constructs. * Healing Factor: This power allows her to heal from the wounds she gives herself while removing the bones from her body. Her healing factor also grows her bones quickly and regenerates her bones when they need to be replaced. ** Enhanced Strength ** Enhanced Agility ** Enhanced Reflexes * Dual Hearts: She also possessed two hearts to compensate for her random bone growth, so when Storm ripped one out she was able to survive. It's possible that the first heart could have regrown due to the healing factor. Abilities Proficiency at using blade-shaped bones as throwing weapons or in hand-to-hand combat. Marrow is an expert hand-to-hand combatant, specializing in street fighting.6 Strength level Enhanced human. Paraphernalia Equipment Inhibitor Weapons Throwing knives. Notes * Marrow first appeared as an adult in X-Men Prime #1. * Mike Marts, or for the X-Men comic books, confirmed in a recent interview that although Sarah retains some of the physical attributes of her mutation, her actual mutant powers disappeared during Decimation. However both the Marvel website and Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z #7 have stated otherwise. This way her status is still not clear since she wasn't called powered nor depowered in canon. ** Although Marrow is repowered,19 it was stated by Cable that she is still a depowered mutant, because her powers come from another source, though she thinks she is a repowered mutant.2 Trivia * Marrow is the only Morlock who ever joined the main X-Men team as a member. Most others (e.g. Callisto, Caliban, and Leech) only helped them out as supporting characters. * Spyke, a male trainee X-Man possessing similar powers, appeared on X-Men: Evolution, but he shared no similarities to Marrow other than his powers and the fact that he joined the Morlocks. * Marrow's skin, eye and hair color seem to change from artist to artist for unknown reasons. * In Generation M #4, Marrow can be seen in her second costume (including the unique bone structure and Caucasian skin tone), last used in Uncanny X-Men #370 from July 1999. * She and Cecilia Reyes are the only ones of the four people (the others are Joseph and Maggott) who immediately joined the X-Men after Operation: Zero Tolerance who is officially still alive. * While Marrow doesn't appear directly in the House of M mini-series, she makes a little cameo appearance in issue 8. One of the news shows that the Avengers watch shows an old picture of her. It can be seen on page 17 behind the speaking bubble: "-- And we will get that information out to the public as soon as we can." * Marrow was originally supposed to have the code-name "Sheathe" but the ors nixed it because they thought it had a too heavy sexual overtone. Marrow (Sarah) (Earth-80920).png Category:Marvel Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:X-Men Category:X-Gene Category:Criminals Category:Veterans Category:Accelerated Bone Growth Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Teenagers Category:Resistance Category:Universe 8096 Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Humans Category:C Class Category:Female Category:Students Category:CYAS